What is the least common multiple of 27 and 15? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(27, 15) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 27 and 15. We know that 27 x 15 (or 405) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 27 until we find a number divisible by 15. 27, 54, 81, 108, 135, So, 135 is the least common multiple of 27 and 15.